


No he hecho esto porque me guste

by Kiiroyume



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and I suppose
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiroyume/pseuds/Kiiroyume
Summary: ‟Era testarudo, vago, y al caminar apenas podía dar dos pasos recto y sin que su postura se derrumbara. Ni siquiera instruir a Epel, un chico que no había salido de su pueblo en la vida, estaba siendo tan complicado. Este era un desafío en toda regla.”
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 12





	No he hecho esto porque me guste

**Author's Note:**

> Una aclaración al principio:
> 
> Este oneshot no tiene """spoilers""" de Twisted Wonderland porque todo lo que he escrito es sobre el evento de Fairy Gala. Realmente no veo el evento como spoiler porque no pasan demasiadas cosas y además no es importante para la historia principal, pero quería decirlo igualmente.
> 
> Espero que os guste ~

A decir verdad, desde el primer momento no había tenido esperanzas. ¿Quién podría culparle? Enseñar a Jamil o a Kalim, dos chicos con responsabilidad y modales, era una cosa; y otra muy diferente era tratar con alguien como Leona. De sangre real, sí; pero no lo aparentaba en absoluto. Era testarudo, vago, y al caminar apenas podía dar dos pasos recto y sin que su postura se derrumbara. Ni siquiera instruir a Epel, un chico que no había salido de su pueblo en la vida, estaba siendo tan complicado. Este era un desafío en toda regla.

‟Schoenheit, no desesperes. Si alguien puede con esto, ese eres tú”.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Crewel-sensei se le había acercado para animarle cuando se pasaba por Pomefiore a ver qué tal iba el entrenamiento. Por su parte, Vil hacía todo lo posible por sonreír levemente ante sus palabras. Tener el ceño fruncido todo el rato tampoco era bueno para su piel. Debía hacer todo lo posible para que aquello fuese un éxito, y debía lograrlo sin perder la compostura.

... Pero era más fácil la teoría que la práctica.

—¡Leona! Es la décima vez que repetimos esto, ¿qué parte de “hombros rectos, cabeza en alto” NO comprendes?

Era como tratar como un niño que no entendiese ni una palabra... O muchísimo peor. Porque Leona, aunque le escuchase y entendiese, siempre respondía con chulería.

—¿Es que ves mal o qué? Estoy haciéndolo como dices.

—¡Mis ojos no me fallan! Repítelo otra vez.

Leona gruñó y volvió sobre sus pasos para colocarse al final de la clase. Vil le miraba atentamente con los brazos cruzados. Parecía tranquilo, pero el repiqueteo de sus dedos en su brazo delataba su nerviosismo. Y Jamil, quien se estaba secando el sudor con una toalla al otro lado del salón de baile de Pomefiore, había notado aquello.

—Vil-senpai está en su límite —dijo, en un tono moderado para que no se le escuchase.

—¿Eh? —Kalim parpadeó sin entender a lo que se refería, y después miró en la misma dirección que Jamil. Al comprender la situación, sonrió levemente—. Supongo que está cansado de repetir lo mismo tantas veces. Pero es muy amable por su parte que se tome tanto tiempo en enseñar a Leona y que no abandone, ¿no crees?

A pesar de que Jamil no quería admitirlo en voz alta, Kalim tenía razón. Vil podría haber dado por perdido a Leona ya que no avanzaba nada desde la primera clase. Pero ahí estaba, esforzándose por hacer que entendiese lo que le explicaba.

Jamil dejó la toalla e hizo un par de estiramientos.

—Vamos a repetir el baile.

Kalim sonrió al escucharle y se unió a él, listo para continuar. Estaba seguro de que él tampoco quería decepcionar a Vil ni echar por tierra todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en el plan. Aunque conociéndo a Jamil, no lo admitiría.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la conversación de los chicos había sido en voz baja, no había pasado desapercibida por completo. Mientras Vil suspiraba y volvía a repetirle lo mismo a Leona por onceava vez aquella tarde, este último había captado todo lo que decían los chicos de Scarabia.

Al día siguiente, Vil fue al salón de baile sin ninguna expectativa, como siempre, aunque dispuesto a darlo todo como los anteriores días. Pero, a pesar de que iba preparado para lo peor... cinco minuros después de empezar no dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

¿Estaba de verdad ante la misma persona que la había estado pifiando los anteriores días? ¿No había intercambiado lugares con alguien? De manera inexplicable, delante de él tenía a Leona, caminando al nivel de cualquier top model. Sin fallar en absolutamente nada, sin perder la postura. Había perfeccionado por completo sus movimientos. Estaba...

Leona no tardó en pedirle su opinión al llegar hasta él, y no tuvo otra opción que darle el aprobado. Cuando le preguntó qué había pasado de un día para otro, Leona le dijo algo que no esperaba, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Estoy harto de estar aquí contigo, así que pensé que sería mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes ~

Vil acabó por contestarle con la mayor tranquilidad posible, pero aquellas palabras se le quedaron clavadas. ¿Así que era capaz de ponerse serio solo para que él le dejase en paz? No era su culpa que Leona se lo hubiese tomado todo a broma desde el primer momento. Y además... el leoncito lo llevaba claro si pensaba que solo porque había aprendido a caminar a dos patas iba a echarle de allí.

_«Imposible»._

Tras las lecciones de caminar, Vil había expresado su deseo de empezar con las de las posar. Desde el primer momento Leona había rechazado la idea tanto con sus palabras como con sus expresiones faciales, y aquello se intensificó una vez vio llegar a Rook y a Cater, dos de los chicos más pesados a los que conocía, para "ayudar". Vil estaba seguro de que, junto con Crewel-sensei, ellos dos eran los mejores candidatos para que supervisasen con él los avances de Leona, dadas sus personalidades y experiencias. Iba a ser un camino difícil, eso sí, así que estaba preparado para ello...

O eso era lo que había pensado. Tras verse abrumado por las sugerencias de Rook y Cater, Leona trató de posar por primera vez ante ellos tras caminar. Y cuando lo hizo... los ojos del líder de Pomefiore casi se salieron de sus órbitas. Rook y Cater no tardaron en pegar gritos de emoción tras quedarse unos segundos sin palabras, felicitándole por cómo lo había hecho.

Leona, sin embargo, acabó por mirar a Vil directamente, en busca de sus comentarios. Él tragó saliva. No había fallos. Leona había posado con total naturalidad y belleza ante ellos. De manera...

—... No ha estado mal —dijo al fin.

Leona soltó una carcajada al escucharle. Parecía estar encantado con su actuación. Aunque aún no era suficiente. Aún podían hacer más.

Rook y Vil estaban volviendo a su dormitorio tras la sesión de entrenamiento. Tras la serie de eventos que transcurrieron en el día, Vil dijo haber encontrado inspiración para el número de Leona, aunque acordó dar los detalles la mañana siguiente.

El segundo al mando de Pomefiore, Rook, estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de su líder. Primeramente, tras la lluvia de felicitaciones a Leona, había acabado por exigirle algo mucho mejor que aquella pose, diciendo que iban a necesitar algo mucho más encantador para asegurarse de que nadie le quitase los ojos de encima durante la gala. Leona había reaccionado con sorpresa ante aquello, pues pensaba que su pose había cumplido con creces las expectativas.

Después, a pesar de que Leona había salido huyendo hacia Savanaclaw, cansado de tanto entrenamiento, Vil había ido en su busca, aunque Rook sabía de primera mano que el príncipe le había dado varios dolores de cabeza.

Y por último, y sobre todo lo demás, le había convencido para que no se diese por vencido, diciendo que había encontrado una forma de hacerle brillar más que nada o nadie en el escenario y que estaba dispuesto a hacer su visión realidad.

Sus ojos se posaron en Vil, quien caminaba con elegancia, a su lado, mirando al frente.

—... _Roi du Poison_... Te estás esforzando mucho —dijo al fin.

—Por supuesto. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo sea perfecto. Si hay posibilidad de que algo sea aún mejor, no se pierde nada por intentarlo.

Rook le miraba mientras hablaba. Vil mantenía sus verdaderos sentimientos bien guardados siempre, pero estaba seguro de haberle visto impresionado cuando Leona había posado para ellos.

El día de la gala, Vil se encontraba en su clase, expectante. Gracias a la ayuda de Idia, iban a poder ver todo lo que ocurriese en el desfile a través de unos drones que habían podido colarse sin ser vistos en la Fairy Gala. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la pantalla ni siquiera para ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Quería ver cuál era el resultado de los anteriores días, de todo aquel entrenamiento.

Kalim y Jamil bailaron tan bien como esperaba. Era increíble lo que podían compenetrarse esos dos cuando estaban receptivos. Ambos habían tenido ciertos problemas para encontrar ese algo especial que les faltaba y mejorar su sincronización; pero al final habían podido lograr cautivar a las hadas, así que lo veía como una victoria.

Pero en ellos siempre había tenido confianza. En el momento en el que Leona les apartó y dio un paso al frente... tragó saliva.

Aquel era el verdadero reto. El verdadero problema.

Leona empezó a caminar sobre el escenario con absoluta tranquilidad y seguridad en sí mismo. Desde el primer paso que dio, se podían escuchar cientos de agudos grititos entre el público. Las hadas habían empezado a reaccionar, emocionadas. Vil contuvo la respiración una vez pasó la mitad del escenario y se acercó cada vez más y más final de la pasarela... y en ese instante, Leona se quitó la capa y la hizo girar sobre él con absoluta destreza, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su objetivo: la Reina de las Hadas. Todo el público quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, ensimismado... para después empezar a romper en aplausos y gritos por Leona.

Vil estaba boquiabierto. Si ni siquiera él había podido apartar la mirada de la pantalla... la operación tenía que haber sido un éxito. Crewel-sensei, que había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo, soltó una carcajada.

—Quiero creer que esos cachorrillos lo han conseguido. Buen trabajo.

El chico volvió en sus sentidos y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba muy contento. No podía esconder lo bien que se sentía.

Tras el éxito de la operación y de halagar a los recién llegados de la Fairy Gala, decidieron volver todos juntos a los dormitorios. Al principio Vil había dejado caer la idea de volver a trabajar con ellos, estaba seguro de que podría hacerles grandes estrellas... aunque ninguno parecía interesado. Sobre todo Leona, el protagonista de aquel día y su mayor logro, que caminaba delante de todos, intentando evitar cualquier conversación sobre el tema. No era difícil ver que quería llegar a su habitación cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, una vez Jamil y Kalim se separaron del grupo, y Crewel-sensei se marchó a la sala de profesores, Vil acabó por llamar a Leona por su nombre. Este paró al escucharlo, y Ruggie, que iba tras él, al notar lo tenso que estaba el ambiente decidió ausentarse silbando, sin decir palabra alguna.

Los dos líderes de dormitorio se quedaron quietos en mitad del patio, y Leona acabó por darse la vuelta pasados varios segundos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó.

La respuesta de Vil no tardó en llegar.

—Si le has cogido el gusto a esto puedo ayudarte. Conozco a mucha gente y estoy seguro de que-

—Tch.

El chasquido de lengua de Leona hizo que no siguiese hablando.

—¿Aún no lo pillas? —Preguntó Leona—. No he hecho esto porque me guste.

Vil no tenía dudas en que al principio aquello podría haber sido cierto. Pero no se imaginaba que alguien sin un mínimo de interés pudiese dar tal espectáculo. Por eso no dudó en responder, más serio que nunca.

—No puedo creerte. Has podido con todo lo que te he mandado y has superado mis expectativas. No mucha gente es capaz de algo así. Por ello sé que tus razones para poder actuar de esa forma son fuertes. Debes tener pasión en tu interior, aunque ni tú mismo la veas.

La expresión de Leona pareció ablandarse con aquellos comentarios. Vil pudo ver por primera vez cómo parecía haber perdido contra alguien... aunque inmediatamente después Leona se cubrió la cara con la palma de la mano y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Vil no entendía lo que estaba pasando... ¿Acaso había dicho algo divertido... o nuevamente no le estaba tomando en serio? Empezó a fruncir el ceño ante la posibilidad, mientras, poco a poco el otro chico avanzaba hacia él. Al verle pensó que iba a enfrentarle y que iba a tener que defenderse si fuese necesario. Aunque estaba bastante confiado en su fuerza física, así que eso no le daba miedo...

Pero ese no fue el caso. Leona caminó hasta colocarse frente a él y simplemente se le quedó mirando con aires de superioridad. La estatura de ambos era prácticamente la misma, de hecho Vil parecía más alto usando sus botas de tacón; pero aún así el jefe de dormitorio de Savanaclaw era capaz de hacer sentirle... increíblemente inferior.

Intentando esconderlo, no dejó de hablar.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, pues? —Preguntó, refiriéndose a lo último que le había dicho.

—Sí. Que te equivocas. En parte —respondió el mestizo, quien pudo ver cómo Vil abría un poco más los ojos, fijando toda su atención en él.

—Ilumíname entonces.

Leona no pudo evitar soltar media sonrisa juguetona de las suyas, mientras pareció murmurar algo que Vil no escuchó. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con él y gritarle, porque parecía que de verdad le estaba tomando a broma... Pero la manera en la que Leona empezó a acortar peligrosamente la distancia entre ellos le puso alerta de inmediato. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Sus ojos fueron de un lado a otro, intentando analizar la situación. No había nadie en el patio. Y aún confiaba en poder partirle la cara a Leona de ser necesario. ¿Y qué era lo que le había dicho para que estuviese...?

Cayó entonces en sus últimas palabras y no pudo evitar llegar a una sola conclusión. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pensando, pero Vil tampoco era tonto. ¿Era posible que ese estúpido y vago príncipe, aquel que jamás se preocupaba por alguien más que no fuese él...? Pero eso era imposible. Leona jamás tendría en cuenta los sentimientos de alguien ajeno. Estaba haciendo todo aquello por salir cuanto antes del lío sin que nadie pudiese quejarse de que no había hecho nada. Y ya le había dicho que también quería alejarse cuanto antes de él.

Pero si era así... ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan cerca...? ¿Y por qué él no se apartaba?

Cuando apenas quedaban unos centímetros entre ellos, ninguno había dado un paso hacia atrás. Los ojos de cada uno estaban clavados en el otro desde el principio, pero, tras notar de un segundo a otro el cambio en los ojos de Vil, que ya no se mostraban desafiantes, Leona se detuvo de inmediato.

—... Me marcho.

—¿P-Perdona?

Leona se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario. Quería dejar la conversación ahí y ahora. La última mirada de Vil era algo que era increíblemente difícil de ver... y Leona en ese momento había bajado la guardia por completo. Desde el principio no tenía intención de hacer otra cosa aparte de molestarle, menos aún decirle la verdad, el por qué había acabado haciendo todo lo que le había pedido...

¿Pero entonces por qué hacía unos segundos había estado pensando en cerrar por completo la distancia entre ellos por culpa de esa estúpida mirada?

Pensó en decir algo más antes de alejarse por completo, pero era mejor que no. Se podía imaginar la cara que estaba poniendo el otro chico. Probablemente estaba confundido por su comportamiento. No podía culparle, pero tampoco pensaba disculparse. No iba a mostrar ninguna debilidad más.

Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo... no escuchó el sonido de unos tacones avanzando a toda prisa hacia él. Aunque sin duda sintió un agarre por detrás unos segundos después. Algo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Se giró a la velocidad del rayo y vio cómo Vil le había agarrado la cola para detenerle y le miraba con aún más determinación que antes. Sus ojos casi que echaban fuego. Leona no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

_«¿Qué... cojones...?»._

—Te lo advierto, Kingscholar. Ni se te ocurra jugar conmigo.

Dicho esto, Vil le soltó y empezó a caminar por el mismo lado por el que Leona había estado a punto de marcharse, dejándole en mitad del patio, con la boca abierta.

Al ir hacia su dormitorio Leona se encontró a Ruggie a un lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Ya se había cambiado a su uniforme. Al escuchar los pasos de su superior, sus orejas se movieron y abrió un ojo para mirarle de arriba a abajo.

—Oooh... pero si estás de una pieza. Pensaba que te ibas a tener movida con Vil-senpai.

—¿Por qué haría algo tan ridículo? —Preguntó Leona, visiblemente molesto.

Ruggie pareció pensarlo unos segundos, durante los cuales pasaron muchas imágenes por su mente. Entre ellas, varias veces en las que había ido a hacer las tareas de Leona o a informarle de algo, pero al asomarse con sigilo desde la puerta le había visto paseándose por su cuarto modelando y posando. Una y otra vez. Además de que, cuando iba al salón de Pomefiore, a pesar de verse molesto, siempre acababa obedeciendo órdenes. Algo que nunca antes le había visto hacer.

—... Es verdad, no lo harías —dijo Ruggie, dejando escapar una traviesa sonrisa—. No lo había pensado bien hasta ahora, pero parece que os habéis hecho amiguitos... ¿te gusta estar con él porque puede enfrentarte? Kishishishi ~

Leona reprimió sus deseos de darle una patada, conformándose con dejarle en el pasillo, mientras entraba en la habitación sin responderle y dando un portazo.

—¡Rook! Dios, ¿dónde se mete este hombre cuando se le necesita? ¡Rook!

Rook apareció de quién sabe dónde acudiendo a la llamada de Vil, sonriendo como siempre, en la zona de habitaciones de Pomefiore.

—¿Sí, _Roi du Poison_? ¿Me llamabas? ~

—No quiero que nadie me moleste ahora mismo. Tengo la sensación de que podría golpear a alguien. Encárgate de lo que necesite cualquiera por un tiempo, ¿me has escuchado? —Ordenó, tajante, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

Rook puso cara de sorpresa y acabó por hacer una reverencia, accediendo así a la petición. Vil se metió en su habitación entonces, dando un portazo que se pudo escuchar en todo el dormitorio. Epel, que se había acercado tímidamente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás al escuchar el golpe, sorprendido por el fuerte sonido.

—¿Q-Qué ha pasado...? —Acabó por preguntar, aunque tenía miedo de ser él el problema.

Pero Rook le dedicó media sonrisa.

—Ah, _Monsieur Himeringo_... No te preocupes. Tan solo son problemas amorosos ~

**Author's Note:**

> Y notitas finales. ¡Holaaa! ~*
> 
> Escribí este oneshot hace tiempo, pero ha ido sufriendo modificaciones con los meses. Es gracioso porque en ese momento ni Vil ni Leona eran personajes que me llamasen especialmente la atención, aunque como pareja les veo potencial. Por aclarar, ahora Vil me gusta mucho, tras el Pomefiore Chapter le tengo muchísimo respeto.
> 
> Siempre me ha gustado cómo Pomefiore y Savanaclaw parecen tener varias cosas que les une, por lo que el ship se siente aún más especial, no sé. Espero no ser la única que lo piensa xD
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ~*


End file.
